Frore the Icewing
Canon | Female | Frore | Icewing | 7 years old Frore seems to be tough, and give of a vibe of strentgh. But even though she can seem cold and hard, much like a sheet of glass, she is delicate and easily broken. Appearance Frore doesn't look like your average icewing. She has pale lightly tinted blue scales, and pure white underscales. Her horns, tips of her wings and bottom half of tail were terribly damaged and replaced with glass in the shape of them. Her glass horns and bottom of tail are hollow, and filled halfway with water. In the water tiny reddish-orange flowers and petals sit. Personality Frore is a rather impulsive but tough dragon. She's not very good socially, but is insainly defensive. She is very protective of her friends, but usually doesn't have many, if any at all. She enjoys drama and being right, but tries to act like she doesn't. Sadly for her, she isn't too good at lying. She is definitly tough, but is her toughness and act to hide and protect her sensitivity and hurt inside? Abilities Frore has average icewing abilities. - History Frore has had a rather rocky history. After all, to loose both horns and part of your tail something must of happened. While Frore likes to talk about it a little to much, she never really tells the full story. So here it is; Frore’s story: Frore was always a passionate dragon. But when she started realizing something she wasn’t allowed to be openly proud about, it put her under a lot of strain. This was her gender. Living in a strict and ‘traditional’ Icewing societ, and a high ranked family, it seemed the world would never be accepting to her or other LGBTQ+ individuals. Being clever, she knew not to bring it up. So she bottled up her gender dysphoria and focused on school. Then once she turned five it was so bottled up it practically exploded. She became less social, and her grades started failing. That’s when she found H.O.P.E. H.O.P.E. Was an LGBTQ+ support group that met in secret and provided support to members of the community. Once Frore started attending, she became happier, joked around more, and acted more like herself. Everthing about H.O.P.E made her happy (except for a few grumpy dragons who also went there). Everything there was neat, most people were kind, and it was far enough from her town that it had a full wall of glass where you could see everything around the hideout! The other members were like family to her and one dragon, Nix, felt like a mother to her. The fact that it was secret was a bit scary, but things seemed perfect. Turns out, it wasn’t. - (work in progres) Relationships - Trivia *If she was in the canon timeline, she probably has said 'Baka' both ironically and not. *Has minor anxiety *Has used edgy to discribe herself once. She never will live it down. Ever. Gallery IMG 0251.PNG|Frore's headshot IMG 0270.png|Some truth drawn by me GlassyHorns.jpg|Frore by Cloud of the IceWings A little dream of mine, a little nightmare of yours.png|Frore with a beautiful flower crown by Sorapaw! IMG_0332.JPG|Frore by lola._.draws on instagram 54CE374D-B9DD-4F7F-BC4B-8B11069543EB.jpeg|Frore Gore by corrupted.ice on instagram Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Content (CercerisSting)